shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Godfrey Lancelot
Introduction Godfrey is a member of the Skyline Pirates. He is a member of the Skyline division: Blazing Maelstrom and is under the command of Division Commander Drake (The Dragon). He used to teach marine recruits how to use a sword before he became a member of Drakes crew. Appearance Godfrey is a tall, muscular man who is almost always armoured like his division commander with a plain steel armour with a wolf - like pauldron on his right shoulder. He also has a orange coloured cape. He has black hair and brown eyes and has a very stern and serious face. His armour is riddled with scratches which shows that he has been in many battles. Personality Godfrey is a intelligent and proud man who understand the natural world and the art of warfare better than anyone else on the Blazing Maelstrom crew. He is very stubborn but understands authority and respects Drake as his superior. He also has a great dislike of his first name and prefers to be called "Lance" but everyone like to taunt him and call him by his first name. He likes to sit in his room looking at maps and sketches with a cup of tea, thinking about which island is the best to land on and were to get supplies with out running into the marines. He also like reading classic adventure books. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He is a very skilled swordsmen having been a teacher to marines for 5 years. Ittoryu Nitoryu Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Godfrey is very strong for a man with no devil fruit as he can battle a whole ship of marines/pirates single handed and also he has been shown to have such swordsmanship skill, that he can cut a average stone building clean in half with a single stroke of his sword. Agility Godfrey has a large amount of stamina allowing him to continue fighting long after everyone else has lost the energy to fight. He can also run and dodge with great speed and skill. Endurance It has been shown that he can withstand a strike from Drakes blade and still be able to stand after it. Weapons He carries two ancient yet powerful swords said to contain the spirits of two demons within them. Fenrir-the Demon sword of ice Salamandra-the Demon sword of fire Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Godfrey has lived on Iron Peak island for his entire life even before it became a important Marine Base and he has set up a sword dojo to teach others of the true meaning of sword fighting. As the Marine Base grew in importance to the World Government, Godfrey's dojo became a popular training ground for marine swordsmen. When Drake visited his dojo although in disguise, Godfrey recognised him straight away and so as not to give away Drakes true identity he slipped him a note challenging him to a duel. Later on that same day Drake accepted the challenge and both of them clashed with Godfrey being defeated. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Navigator Category:Swordsmen